The present disclosure relates generally to software bug reporting, and more particularly to bug reporting communication systems.
A software bug is an unintended error, flaw, or fault in a set of computer readable instructions that causes the system to perform in an unintended manner or produce an unexpected result. Software bugs are present due to the complex nature of computing systems. Specifically, due to the varieties of hardware and different programs running on a system, bugs are known to occur.
Developers, wishing to fix the bugs in the software they produce, often provide a mechanism for users to report bugs. In some cases, this can be done automatically if the bug causes the program to crash or freeze. Specifically, information about the state of the program before the crash may be packaged into a bug report.
In some cases, a mechanism is available to report a bug manually. This process, however, can be a hassle. A user typically has to determine where to report the bug, sign in to the bug reporting system with a username and password, and write a description of the bug. This hassle often deters users from reporting the bug.
Moreover, when the developer receives such reports, more information is often needed for the developer to better determine how to fix the bug. But, the user who reported the bug may be difficult to contact or be unresponsive to any attempts at contact. Thus, the bug report is closed because the developer cannot proceed without more information.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved systems and methods for bug reporting and communication.